Make Me Better
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Stefan becomes sick, and Caroline takes care of him.


**NO. 9 AS REQUESTED BY ANONYMOUS -** _Anonymous said: Can you please write a Drabble where Stefan has some like vampire sickness and Caroline takes care of him?and when he's all better he fakes being sick still because he loves her taking care of him and Caroline finds out and you can take it from there. Thank You so much?_

 **Make Me Better**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Damon all but shouted as he pulled open the drapes in Stefan's room, letting in light to the almost pitch black room. It wasn't like his brother to sleep in to 11am as he was normally an early riser. Yet, there was a lump on the bed curled into a ball, the top of his head barely seen beneath the covers.

"Go 'way!" Stefan groaned, and curled even tighter into the fetal position. His head was killing him, it felt like a herd of elephants had taken residence in his brain and were currently stampeding around his cerebral cortex. And wow, even thinking that hurt his head. He moaned in pain, his stomach now cramping with hunger pains, as he couldn't keep anything down last night, every drop that touched his lips he threw back out.

Damon furrowed his brow, Stefan's voice was husky like his nose was banged up, which was impossible because he was a vampire and he couldn't get sick. Walking over to the lump that was his brother Damon grabbed the duvet and not so gently ripped it away from Stefan. His eyes widened at the bloodshot eyes that met his, Stefan's cheek were flushed and he was covered in a layer of sweat. He rest his hand on his brother's forehead and gasped, "Jesus, Stef, you're burning up."

Even though Stefan felt like death warmed up and then thrown back out, he couldn't help but smile at his brother's use of the word 'Stef' the familial term taking him back to the little boy who hero worshipped his big brother. His blinked up at his brother's concerned eyes and said slightly deliriously, "You've not called me Stef in a while, big brother."

Damon's eyebrows almost reached his hairline as Stefan called him big brother, he didn't think he'd said that since he was a child. His brother really was sick. He replaced the cover around his brother, tucking him in and stroking his hand through his sweat slicked hair. He frowned in concern, "I'm gonna call, Bonnie."

Stefan didn't want a fuss made of him but even he knew that vampires didn't, and shouldn't, get sick. He mustered a tired nod at his brother, and curled back into a ball.

Damon quietly left Stefan's room, softly closing the door behind him. He made his way downstairs and quickly hit speed dial, waiting for Bonnie to answer.

"Hey!" Bonnie greeted warmly.

"I need you to come over. Stefan is sick." Damon told Bonnie, his concern for his brother coming out in his voice.

Bonnie's confusion was clear in her voice, "Vampires _can't_ get sick."

"Well, apparently my little brother can." Damon snorted, if there was ever going to be a vampire that would get sick it would have to be his hero haired brother, "Just come."

"I'll be there soon." Bonnie could hear the worry in Damon's voice, the seriousness of whatever was inflicting Stefan concerning her, they couldn't lose anyone else from their small but tight knit family.

"Thank you!" Damon said gratefully before hanging up.

* * *

Bonnie had just put her cell away when she turned around to see Caroline in front of her, her eyes wide in concern, "Care-"

Caroline cut Bonnie off, fear lacing her words, "Stefan's sick?"

"That's what Damon said." Bonnie picked up her purse making her way to the door, "I'm going to head over there now."

"I'm coming." Caroline's voice was firm and brooked no argument. Her best friend/man she loved/almost lover was sick and there was no way she wasn't going to be there for him. She couldn't lose anyone else.

Bonnie smiled knowingly, some part of her hoping that this would finally give Caroline the kick she needed to accept that Stefan was _the one_ for her, and all this waiting was pointless when any one of them could die at anytime. She didn't want her best friend to have any regrets if the worst should come to pass.

Caroline grabbed her bag and jacket, and all but ran out the door in her haste to get to Stefan. She told Bonnie, "We need to stop off at a grocery store so that I can get some things for Stefan."

Bonnie nodded, following Caroline down the hall. She was the perfect one to be around when you were sick, her smiles brightened you up no matter how bad you felt, and her fussing brought comfort like nothing else. She almost chuckled, Stefan had no idea what he was in for, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

Bonnie wore a bemused smile as she pushed the trolley around the store, Caroline throwing things in it while muttering to herself.

Caroline suddenly turned to Bonnie, a concerned crease in her brow as she asked with all seriousness, "Do you think vampires are allergic to any drugs?"

Bonnie's lips trembled as she tried to keep in her laughs, and she shook her head, "No, Care, I think you're safe."

Caroline frowned at two different bottle of pills before tossing them both in the trolley and carrying on getting the things Stefan would need.

Bonnie chuckled as she followed Caroline.

* * *

Damon swung the door open and barked, "Where the hell have you been? I called you hours ago!"

"Hello to you too, Damon." Bonnie grunted as her hands were weighed down with shopping bags.

Damon was about to ask what the bags were for when Caroline waltzed in carrying her own bags. He turned his head and smirked at Bonnie.

"She overhead." Bonnie shrugged, and then handed the bags to Damon, "Give them to Caroline, I need to get my own things from the car."

Damon took the bags and headed inside to the kitchen where Caroline was already a whirlwind of putting things away. He put the bags on the table and asked, "What is all this?"

"It's for Stefan." Caroline answered, her head in a draw as she pulled out a saucepan. She turned to Damon and asked, "Has Stefan eaten anything?"

"I don't know." Damon replied.

"Of course you don't." Caroline rolled her eyes. She set about preparing some chicken soup for Stefan, dismissing Damon, "You can leave those, I'll sort them. Go help Bonnie."

Damon smiled, his brother was in good hands, and would probably prefer Caroline fussing over him than he would if Damon did. He loved his brother, but he wasn't the greatest at comfort, usually he just ended up making it worse.

* * *

Caroline carried a bowl of hot soup, and a blood bag up the stairs to Stefan's room. She pushed the door open and peered inside. Stefan was wrapped in his cover, curled around himself. Her heart went out to him, silently she walked inside, placing the bowl and blood bag on his desk. The drapes were wide open, Damon's doing no doubt, and she immediately closed them. She went to his bed and sat beside him, stroking her fingers through his hair, waiting for him to wake up.

Stefan purred at the feel of fingers running through his hair, the touch comforting and soothing. He carefully pulled down the cover, sighing in relief at the closed drapes that hid the sun which made his headache even worse. He looked up into Caroline's concerned and loving eyes, his breathing catching at the feelings lurking in her eyes.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, running her fingertips down his temple and across his cheek, "How are you feeling?"

Stefan's eyes closed and he leant into Caroline's touch, her loving touch a healing balm to the ache inside of him that had nothing to do with being sick, he just needed her. He tried to breathe in but he couldn't as his nose was blocked, he almost whimpered with frustration, he hated not being able to take in Caroline's scent, his favourite smell in the world. He hated being sick, something he hadn't experienced since he was human, "My head hurts, my nose is blocked, my whole body aches, and I'm hungry but can't keep anything down."

"Sounds like you have the flu." Caroline leant down and kissed his forehead, feeling the heat against her lips, "You have a fever." She cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb against his skin, "Do you think you could eat something?"

"I can't keep blood down." Stefan warned Caroline.

"I have soup." Caroline smiled encouragingly at Stefan, tenderly touching his cheek, her eyes never leaving his, "Please? For me?"

Stefan nodded at her. He could never resist Caroline when she looked at him like that, her beauty taking his breath away as her face was so close to him. How he wished that there was another reason for Caroline to be in his room and on his bed, because she wanted to be and not because he was sick, though he wouldn't turn her away. Caroline taking care of him, showing her love and care for him, was an unexpected gift of this sickness. He loved it.

Caroline left his bed to pick up the bowl of soup and returned to him. She trailed the back of her hand down the side of his face and asked, "Do you want me to feed you? Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Can you...?" Stefan bit his lip, his cheeks even more flushed, looking at Caroline from under his lashes shyly.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head. She waited for Stefan to sit up before scooting even closer to him, so that her legs brushed against his. She held the bowl under his chin and placed a spoonful in his mouth.

Stefan swallowed the soup, even through his dry throat he could taste how delicious it was. He waited a moment, seeing whether his stomach would object to the soup as it had the blood. It didn't so he smiled at Caroline, and stared into her beautiful eyes as she continued to feed him. He could get used to being sick if she continued to look at him like that, he would do anything to see that soft loving light in her eyes forever.

Caroline continued to feed Stefan slowly, waiting between each spoonful to see if he could keep it down. He ate the entire content of the bowl, she smiled proudly at him as he swallowed the last of it. She placed her hand against his stomach, rubbing circles tenderly against him, "Is that better?"

Stefan nodded, smiling at her gratefully. She was the best cure for any illness, her love soothing whatever hurt he may have. He tilted his head at the blush on Caroline's cheeks, the way she bit her lip and shyly looked at him made his heart race and he couldn't help but ask, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Caroline nodded, the red still prominent on her cheeks.

"Well..." Stefan raised his hand to hook his fingers under her chin so that she would look at him, "It's true. So I won't take it back."

Caroline smiled back, her heart skipping a beat at the love shining from his eyes. She raised her own hand to cup his cheek, her own eyes bright with love and concern, "Should we try the blood now?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't want to risk it."

"You need blood, Stefan!" Caroline thought quickly, and raised her arm to her mouth quickly biting into her skin, before offering it to Stefan, "Drink! We'll see if you can keep it down."

Stefan stared at the blood transfixed, his breathing quickening at what she was so easily offering him. Blood sharing was intimate, although he loved her with every fibre of his being, it meant something to him, and he needed it to mean something for her too. He resisted her tempting blood just barely, his reddened eyes pleading with Caroline, "Sharing blood means _everything_ to me, Caroline."

Caroline lowered her arm, looked down at her now closed wound, and swiped her fingers through the blood collecting the drops on her fingers. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she smeared the blood across his mouth, remembering when the ripper did the same thing to her.

Stefan stared deeply into her eyes as without thinking his tongue swiped across his lips, a moan escaping him as he tasted her intoxicating blood, he didn't think he'd ever tasted something as delicious as her. God, why was she so perfect?

"You know if you keep giving me compliments I might get the idea that you _like_ me, Stefan." Caroline's voice was teasing as she tried to alleviate the tension from him tasting her blood.

"I don't like you, Caroline." Stefan replied, a serene smile on his face even as her face fell. He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, recreating that moment from long ago, his smile growing wider as he gazed dreamily into those captivating blue eyes of hers, "I _love_ you."

Caroline was lost as she was caught within those green eyes of his, her eyelids blinking rapidly just as when he'd confessed his love the last time. She hadn't answered him last time, not ready to forgive herself and accept his love. Now was different, she was almost completely healed over from her and Stefan's killing spree, she was ready for what might possibly be the best relationship she'd ever had.

Stefan dropped his eyes, and swallowed back the pain of rejection, "You don't have to say anything." Then he felt her lips graze his cheek, he couldn't help but let his eyes close, her nearness causing his heart to race. She didn't have to say anything but god he really needed her to.

"I know I don't, but I love you even more for giving me the choice." Caroline words were filled with nerves as they left her lips for the first time.

Stefan's eyes snapped to Caroline's, his breath hitching in his chest, his hand trembling against her cheek. He grinned and rest his forehead against hers, wonder and hope bright in his eyes, "Does this mean...?"

Before Caroline could answer, Stefan's door swung open and Bonnie and Damon crashed their moment.

"We know what's wrong with you, Stefan." Bonnie's eyes were wide as she noticed how close Stefan and Caroline were to each other, and she suddenly realised she may have interrupted a moment between the two.

That had Caroline's attention immediately. She sat up and faced Bonnie, "What is it?"

"You have the flu, little brother." Damon answered, deeply amused that vampires could even get the flu. It was rare but it could happen.

Stefan frowned, "We don't get sick."

"You don't normally." Bonnie explained, "But at times of great stress and upheaval, when everything is getting on top of you, you get the vampire flu."

"Shouldn't I have gotten it before? My life has been nothing but upheaval and stress." Stefan asked, wondering why he never got it before.

"I'm just a witch." Bonnie shrugged, having no idea why just that he had, "I'm not a doctor, not that there is a vampire doctor, that I'm aware of anyway."

"Is it like human flu?" Caroline asked, not wanting to get into the whys of how he fell sick instead wanting to know how to get Stefan better, "Plenty of rest and fluids?"

"Pretty much." Bonnie nodded, she smiled sympathetically at Stefan, "You just have to let it run its course."

"Great!" Stefan groaned and sank back into his pillows, "Back to sleep it is."

Bonnie and Damon chose that moment to leave.

"Nuh uh, mister!" Caroline shook her head at Stefan, and retrieved the nearby blood bag, "Not until you drink up."

Stefan frowned pouting, "Car-"

"Nope!" Caroline jumped on the bed interrupting Stefan's refusal, "I won't take no for an answer. You kept down the few drops of my blood that you had." She popped the top off and held it out for Stefan, "Drink up!"

Stefan wrapped his lips around the straw and took a tentative sip. He waited a beat, it stayed down so he continued drinking at a slow pace.

Caroline beamed at him, running her fingers through his messy hair, "Good boy!"

Stefan pulled back to playfully glare at Caroline, "I'm not a dog!"

Caroline giggled, leant in and pushed her laughing lips against his in a light kiss, "Big baby."

Stefan really couldn't help the smile on his lips after her kiss, it may have been the slightest brush of lips but still the intent was the same. She kissed him, and he was even more hopeful that as soon as he got rid of this stupid flu, he and Caroline would finally be together.

Caroline took the empty bag from Stefan and placed it on the desk. She spun around her smile wide and positive, "Time for bed, Stefan!"

If he was going to be laid out on this bed for however long it took to shake this he was going to damn well play up his illness so that he got what he wanted. Caroline in his bed, sleeping in his arms. He was sure he'd get better in no time if she was beside him. He gave his best puppy dog eyes, a full on pout on his lips as he lifted the covers, inviting her in, "Sleep with me?"

Caroline chewed on her lip, debating on whether to take up Stefan's tempting offer. Seeing the cutest and most adorable puppy eyes she had ever seen she relented. He was sick after all, and she would feel better knowing she was with him in case he needed anything. She nodded at him, before heading into his closet to retrieve one of his shirts. She went to the bathroom and quickly changed before coming out.

Stefan swallowed down the twist of lust in his gut at seeing Caroline wearing his t shirt, it was so long on her that it came to her mid thigh. She looked unbelievable gorgeous and he found his mind wandering to a time soon when this would be his every image before sleep. Caroline in one of his shirts asleep in his arms, or both of them naked him covering her body after a night of passion. He smiled at the thought.

Caroline could feel Stefan's eyes on her as she made her way to the bed, she was aware how much leg his shirt exposed but she had nothing else to wear, and she truthfully just wanted to be covered in something of Stefan's even though the man in question was most definitely going to wrap himself around her.

Stefan waited until Caroline was in his bed before he rolled over and draped himself around her, his arms wrapped tight around her, his face buried in her neck. He sighed in utter contentment.

Caroline nuzzled into his hair, and began stroking her fingers through his hair. She smiled as he soon drifted off, he needed the sleep more than her. She breathed him in, and let the sound of his heartbeat soothe her into falling asleep right next to him.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Stefan woke with his limbs tangled around Caroline's, just as he had for everyday of his illness, though truthfully he had fully recovered two days ago, but he didn't want Caroline to go so he continued to pretend to be ill. The extra time allowed him to gaze at her beautiful face day and night, his arms full of her as he slept and still holding her as he awoke. He had gotten used to it and didn't know what he would do when she had to go.

Caroline tightened her arms around Stefan as her eyes opened. She smiled as she saw him gazing at her, his eyes were clear, just as she was sure they were for the last couple of days, and she knew then that he was better. She brushed her lips across his cheek, smiling at the normal temperature against her lips, "You're better."

Stefan tilted his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, before pulling back and smiling at her, "I am."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You've been okay for at least a couple of days, haven't you?"

Stefan looked away guiltily, his smile turning shy as he whispered, "I... I have."

Caroline cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her, her voice completely free of judgement as she asked, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Stefan rest his head against her, "Because I loved the way you took care of me." He chewed on his cheek before admitting, "I... loved seeing the way you loved me..." He gazed at her lips before returning to her eyes, "I wanted to keep you with me as long as I could..." He brushed his thumb against her lips, "... I adored it..."

Caroline shook her head, a beaming and adoring smile on her face. She cradled his face in her hands and gazed lovingly into his eyes, "You are an adorable idiot, Stefan Salvatore." She pulled his head down towards her, and just before their lips met she whispered, "It's a good thing that I love you."

Stefan's breath caught just before her mouth stole the rest of his breath from his lungs. He rolled on top of her, his hand burying itself in her blonde hair, the other rubbing along the thigh that had wrapped around his waist. He was so happy that she wasn't mad that he had misled her for the last few days. He just loved her too much to ever want to part from her, especially when she was being so caring and loving towards him, making him fall even deeper in love with her.

Caroline ran her hands along his back to hold onto his shoulders, her mouth moving against his, moaning at the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together. They hadn't been together since that night at Whitmore, and while it had been mind blowing sex, she wanted to make love to Stefan, the real Stefan, _her_ Stefan.

Stefan smiled as he released her mouth, nuzzling his nose against her as he lazily flexed his hips against hers, groaning at the delicious friction. No matter how much he wanted to bury himself inside her perfect body – and he remembered in graphic detail just how perfect she fit against him – he wanted their real first time to be as special and perfect as Caroline herself, so he forced his desire to the back of his mind and continued to share loving kisses with the girl of his dreams.

Caroline slid her hands down his back to curl loosely around his waist to just hold him against her. She didn't want to rush anything with Stefan, she loved him and wanted to give their relationship the best start now that it was finally the right time for them. She giggled against his mouth and smiled wide at the man she loved, "In case you were wondering. I'm ready."

"I know." Stefan grinned back, pushing a kiss against the delicate skin of her neck, "And I am _so_ more than ready to be with you."

Caroline laughed, her eyes bright and twinkling.

Stefan couldn't resist the look of joy on her face so he teasingly brushed a kiss against the side of her mouth, gazed into her blue eyes and poured all of his feelings into his words, "I love you so much, Caroline."

Caroline smiled happily at Stefan, "I love you too." She tilted her head up and sighed as she happily accepted his kisses.

Who knew that getting sick would give Stefan everything he'd been waiting for?

Perhaps vampire flu wasn't so bad, especially as he had the cure right here in his arms.

THE END

AN – I hope you all liked it!


End file.
